winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the legend of metru nui
in this episode mata nui comes to tell the winx club that they must rescue the matorion from the makuta's grip this takes place five days after the winx club meet godzilla plot The film begins with Turaga Vakama describing a land that existed before Mata Nui called Metru Nui. The residents of the great city believed that mata nui would bring them to a new home, but he was abanded when a shadow had them pray a diffrent god, and that an ancient evil would arise and claim them as his own. meanwhile a mask is seen flying through space heading for vikeneon,he mask crash lands on berk in the forest. the others are jumped by the aftershock of the crash and panic thinking its a sign of war, or a bird fall, while the panic and argue the winx go and invetigate and find a the mask, which then transforms into mata nui, they are all exited to meet each other again Just then, a being called a Vorox attacks Mata Nui and after a struggle, flees without its stinger, which has broken off. Mata Nui picks up the stinger as the others are returning to the village. as they return they find the villagers (though still sleepy) settling the matter with a fight with skipper and dinobot fighting each, skipper eventually falls in battle, but gets up and fells dinobot after conceding showing he is half asleep and is thinking dinobot is a demon, Mata Nui intervenes and gets beaten down by the angry halfasleep skipper. As Mata Nui tries to use the stinger to defend himself, the mask transforms it into a sword. Mata Nui quickly defeated skipper, stoick (starting to get more sleepy) then see's and wants to know whats going on, he then explains that he is needing the winx,pixies and a few of their freinds to go with them on a mission to rescue the matoran from metru nui, so ratchet the dragon riders,dr nefarious qwark, the penguins, the 13 dwarves, the storm hawks,ratrap,cheetor and clank come but the rest can't for they all fell alseep and gobber has austrillian blisters, so they decide to leave while they are asleep and have them think they fell asleep by having a soup contest. Lhikan, mata nuis spy, travels throughout the entire city, giving Toa stones to six Matoran: Whenua, Nuju, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, and Vakama. After giving the last stone to Vakama, Lhikan is captured by two Dark Hunters called Nidhiki and Krekka. Vakama later meets the winx club and the other Matoran at the Great Temple in Ga-Metru; there, they are transformed into six new Toa. After Vakama has a vision, they all set out to recover the six Great Disks hidden throughout Metru Nui, hoping to prove to Turaga Dume, the city's leader, that they are worthy Toa. The Toa Metru retrieve the discs and bring them to the Coliseum, but Dume issues that "small gifts" won't confirm them as Toa, and proceeds to test them by starting a sea of rising metal in the Coliseum. When the six fail to pass the test, Dume denounces them as "imposters" and unleashes the Vahki (the city's law enforcers) upon them. In the ensuing commotion, Onewa, Nuju,stormfly,fili,kili,hookfang,kowalski,private, and Whenua are sucked into a massive vortex and imprisoned while Vakama and the others escape the Coliseum by leaping into a chute system, with the Dark Hunters giving chase. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau and the others abandon the chute system at Ko-Metru when the Dark Hunters get the flow reversed. Reaching the ground, Vakama spots Lhikan’s "spirit star" soaring overhead; as long as it burns in the night sky, it means that Lhikan is still alive and mata nui feels some matroin prayers to him for since not many prayed to him after he "left" them. The group hitch a ride on a Vahki transport to follow the star while on bored Two old robots, Cronk and Zephyr, tried to attack them, but ended up running into each other. Talwyn then appeared and threatened to send the team through the door. Upon realizing that bloom, daphne and draco were dominions, she told Cronk and Zephyr to lower their guard for his father was the artifact investigator for the first comapny of light before he dissapered. Arriving in Po-Metru, talwyn starts sing a fairy song and then they are suddenly ambushed by the Dark Hunters, but lose them when a herd of Kikanalo beasts stampedes through the canyons. As the Toa Metru and winx club flee, Nokama discovers that her mask allows her to speak and understand foreign languages, including that of the Kikanalo. She stops the stampede and speaks to the leader of the herd, who tells the Toa that Lhikan was taken by the Dark Hunters to the "Canyon of Unending Whispers". With the help of the Kikanalo, stella giving some of them wings and Matau's newly discovered mask power of illusion, the Toa Metru bypass the Vahki guarding the canyon, as well as the Dark Hunters. Meanwhile, Onewa, Whenua, stormfly,hookfang,kowalski,private and Nuju are trying unsuccessfully to break out of prison when are approached by a mysterious Turaga, who explains that Toa mask powers are needed to escape. To teach them how to find their mask powers, the Turaga puts them through a test in which they perform seemingly pointless tasks. Eventually, during an argument with Whenua, Onewa discovers his mask power, mind-control. Nuju, trying to halt their quarrel, also discovers his mask power, telekinesis, with which he creates a way out. As they traverse the tunnels of Onu-Metru, Whenua finds his mask power, night-vision, before the four reunite with Vakama, Nokama, the others and Matau. To their surprise, the Turaga reveals himself to be Lhikan, whose power was drained from him when they became Toa. He inquires as to the safety of the "Heart of Metru Nui", which Vakama believed was Lhikan himself, but is actually the Matoran. As Vakama despairs at the misinterpretation, he discovers a small canister that contains Dume; the Dume from before was an impostor and then draco,bloom,daphne,flora,tecna,musa,layla,roxy, mata nui, talwyn,ratchet,clank,throen and the pixies see evil red eyes while the others only feel a wind. Pursued by the Vahki, the Toa Metru, along with Lhikan, set out to stop the false Dume, who has summoned the Matoran to the Coliseum to be placed in canisters. By the time the Toa Metru and Lhikan arrive, all the Matoran are now asleep. The false Dume is revealed to be the makuta in disguise which the others gasped and/or screamed at the sight. Having survied his defeat in the protodermus and ploting to have revenge on the winx club (especially draco) for the death of his brother lord darkar, Makuta conjures an obsidian storm and absorbs the citys power and positive light and energy but the winx don't feel the effects of it for they are protected by mata nuis positive light giver for he is sensing, all the matorion praying to him. The Toa and winx club rush to find the Matoran, they manage to make the vessel large enough to carry them all and be able to withstand the obsidian storm. The Toa gather all the Matoran capsules and race to escape the crumbling city and storm. On the way out, the Dark Hunters attack them again, but are killed, along with a Nivawk (Makuta's spy), when the Makuta absorbs them. Before becoming a Toa, Vakama was a Mask Maker in Ta-Metru, creating Kanohi masks from Kanoka disks. Prior to the start of the movie, he was requested by the false Dume to create the legendary Mask of Time. Initially, he was not successful, but he is now able to create the Mask of Time out of the six Great Disks. As the heroes make their way away from Metru Nui, Vakama and the others realize that Makuta wanted control of time to reverse history and stop the defeat of darkar in season 2. To save the Matoran, the Toa must "follow the light" to a place far beyond Metru Nui. However, they are met en route by Makuta, now an almighty winged being and has gained new powers . Donning the Mask of Time, Vakama confronts Makuta while the others confront his zerg forces and dark winx minions (for since draco can't harm him for since he is dragonflame proof now), while fighting talwyn starts showing off, with shooting in dramtic ways. but, unable to fully control the power of the mask, he only slows time down, rendering him unable to dodge the Makuta's next attack. Lhikan intervenes and takes the attack himself, but is fatally injured and dies moments later with Vakama at his side, while Makuta claims the Mask of Time. Anguished, Vakama discovers his mask power, invisibility, which he proceeds to use against Makuta. With a single shot from his Kanoka disk launcher, Vakama knocks the Mask of Time out of Makuta's hands and into the sea. The enraged Makuta attempts to kill Vakama saying he will settle his death to avenge his brother, but is defeated when he accidentally grabs a humongous boulder, causing him to be embedded into the Great Barrier. Vakama's fellow Toa and the winx club join him, and they combine their powers,wands and convergence to seal Makuta in a protodermis and ice prison. Vakama glances back towards Metru Nui one last time, and then continues with the other Toa towards the light, arriving on the island of Mata Nui. Just as Lhikan sacrificed his power to create the Toa Metru, Vakama,his friends and the fairies and dragons knights use their fairy dust now do the same to awaken the Matoran, a process that transforms them into Turaga. One of the Matoran, Takua, leads Vakama to another Matoran, Jaller, whose mask has been damaged. Vakama gives him Lhikan's mask, and the other Matoran cheer as the symbol of the Three Virtues (Unity, Duty, and Destiny) materializes in the skies above. the others along with talwyn,cronk, and zephyer return to berk to tell what has happned while they were asleep. transcript chapter 1:prolouge and the return of mata nui. chapter 2:arrival at metru nui chapter 3: the escape chapter 4: the meeting of talwyn,cronk, and zepher ratchet: so how long will it take us to get to po metru. lockette: well by the speed of this vehicle we might be there in 5 or 6 hours. ratchet: oh right. bloom: uh do you have that feeling theres someone in here other than us. gonzo: well i don;t see anyone and.... ????: your in trouble. ????: pulverize them. two warbots then charge at them, but crash into each other zepher: oh, my thruster coils. gonzo: cool. talwyn: thanks guys i'll take it from here, well congratulations you won an all exese trip out the door, and do please jump feet first, i hate to see faces get injured falling face first.(gonzo swallows) zepher: yeah, out those red haired people in their place. talwyn: what?(it then zooms on blooms red, draco,s brown and red area's of her hair, and daphne's eyes) gonzo:i have no teeth again? talwyn:(gasp) they are domonoions, cronk zepher lower your weapons. zepher: and so our heres explain the results of the reason they were here in the first, place, the search for the missing matarion, a sypher wrapped in an enigma, smuthered in super secret sauce. talwyn: uhhh, thats enough zepher. zepher: oh uh sorry. talwyn: so you three, were seperared for 16, and met at alfea, and didn;t know you were twins, or had an elder sister, thats so... clank: ironic. talwyn: i take he's one of the smart ones. rico: hey thats kowalski's thing. skipper: sort of rico. clank: miss apogee, is there any reason, why you came here and or knew their parents? talwyn: well my father was part of the company of light, max apogee. rizzo: dosn't ring a bell. cronk: max apogee was a..... talwyn: IS a famous. cronk: is a famous, collector of atrifacts, and rare antiguities, he was also an expert for the company fo light. tecna: what happned to him anyway? talwyn: pirates attacked our space station years ago, my father went after them, back never came back. stella: hmm, well since were all here, maybe you can come with us. talwyn: well i suppose that might. matua: you serious? meanwhile back in prison. kowalski:(he is seen doing puch with private and having large rocks on their backs) excuse me turaga, but(drops to the floor by the weight of the rock)dahhh, i don't see the point of (falls to ground again) duhhh, this exercise. turagah: in order to be more you seem, becoming one with your spirit, is the key to weild the powers of the wolf and tiger. kowalski: buts whats with push ups(falls to ground again) and rocks on our backs have to(falls to ground again) do with all of that? private: yeah, and they are heavy. turagah: your mind may say their heavy, but your spirit tell you that they are lighter than the lightest feather, ever known. kowalski: yeah, a really heavy feather! chapter 5: the rid of vaki chapter 6:the truth is found chapter 7: makuta is back meanwhile at the coliseum. turagha dume:matoran of metru nui, you are required to gather at the coliseum(the matoran arrive but look worried) rejoice, for today well be momentix climax, to your history.(vehicles then appear) matau: grip tight( the winx vehicle then burst out of the ground and heads for the couliseum) gonzo:(o.s) wow, what an exit, right through, a rock floor. matau:hey nokama, i see taking a romantic ride drive. nokama:and you belive vakama has odd visions, and roxy has a weird hair color. matau: huh onewa:haha hey blow head,good job brother.(they both then hit fists) turaga dume:(o.s) it is important that you cooperate with the vaki enforces. the winx arrive but are too late. matua: where is everyone? bloom: we have to hurry,come on they then run towards the colesium turaga likhan: quickley. cronk: i'm just not as fast as i used to(hookfang then cooks his booty) ow, thank you. turaga duma: too late heroes,(he then makes a very evil but familiar laugh) layla: that laughing we know the evil laugh anywhere zepher; really i just thought that cronk here, pant loud, and soundling like, a durn rhino beast here. cronk: i don't pant like rhino. dr nefarious: yeah, you do you moron makuta:the shadow..... has... arrived. turaga lhikan: makuta your were claimed to be dead two years ago. draco: yeah, i stabbed you in the heart, or, what it looked liked where the heart would go. mata nui: yes, and you fell in the protodermis. thorin; you can't be alive, you robotic of the devil makuta:all true... but after you left.... i escaped and is returnd layla: you sneaky little fiend, you won;t beat us this time. bloom: and what do you want with the matoran? makuta: simple, cause when they awaken, i will be their great leader.(gonzo swallows) vakama:deceit and self interest, well never be virtue the matoran honor,and with your shadow phoenix powers drained you will not be as powerful as before. ori: yes, and you will feel our wraith! maukuta: haahahahah, how very bold, now lets see well you do, in this stooooooooorm.(dark clouds roll in with dark snow falling down) bloom: an obsidian storm, our powers will be useless in it and...(a sound is then heard.) rizzo: mata didn;t i tell you not to have your mask shine so bright, why didn;t you listen?! mata nui; i feel them, i feel and hear their prayers, which means my mask is keeping us safe from this storm, so we don;t have to worry about it. vakama: good we must save all the animals here and find the matoran, whenewa, what can you see? whenewa:(using his mask powers) matoran capsules thousands of them, their down below. draco: we need to get now! they then race to the matoran capsules while makuta absobs all the power in metru nui, they then reach the matoran down below. nokama:(opening a capsule and seeing a matoran in sleep) no, can you wake them up? mata nui: i can't, makuta's power is to strong for me here, we have to get them, and the other life forms here to my island, in order for my strengh to work, so we msut get them to safety. qwark: well i don't want to burst the bubble here(as he says the following words, talywyn seems to be doing something to the inside of the vehcile) but last i checked the vehicle we came in and out of, was of course a bit tiny, and might carry and dozen passengers. talwyn; um, hate to be a burster on that bubble, but i did some work on the inside( they then see the inside is much larger then it was) i know how to do some magic, so i thought i make it bigger to carry them all. turaga lhikan: yes we must get them to safety. they then get every matoran and creature in the vehicle, meanewhile makuta is absobing more of the city, and is trying to capture his spy, back with the others, they are going at high speed to safety. kowalski: you know i'm still surprised this vehicle can still move this fast, with so much weight. bloom; well at least so far is a smooth ride. private: incoming. kreka: toa remember me?! matao: hey i'm trying to drive here, get off nidiki: toa or toraga, your fate shall be the same lhikan. onewa:(mask powers) get ndiki kreka: get nidiki, get nidki,( he then gets nidiki) hello there. nidiki: errr get off! qwark:why not go up(he then kicks them and into makuta's hands) they then reach the temple but are barricaded by vaki, and zeg. matao:where to now. rizzo: what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do? draco: we can;t get through,nor around so(he then looks at the protodermis below) stella: are you sure you want back in there. draco; well its either, protodermis or zergki. rizzo; oh no, uh uh no way, your making me go and get wet, i'm choosing go through. hiccup: oh good idea rizzo, then you can see what the inside of zerg looks like. rizzo: waht are we waiting for. vakama: matao take us over the edge. matoa: lets hope this thing floats. skipper: nononononononononnoonnonononoononononoooooooooooooooo!!!!! they then fall in the protodermis, after few minutes they resurface. matao: hey it does float kinda. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes chapter 8: the final battle with makuta's troops. chapter 9: vakama vs makuta makuta:(holding the mask in his hand) at last, my brother soon you shall be avenged. vakama:(reappearing) not this time(he then shoots a disk and knocks into the sea) makuta:noooooooooooooo(seeing it go down) without the mask of time, i can never avenge my brother for what the winx club did to him but i'll settle...for your death(he then atttacks but misses,vakama then dissapears)(in his thoughts) {where is he?} the others are seen getting the matroan out of the water. vakama: over here(knocking on a rock, makuta then grabs, vakama continues to knock on rocks)makuta(continuing to knock on rocks, until he get starts exhaling loud) makuta:i know where you are(vakama the tosses a rock on a rock and him attack it) vakama:this way makuta: show your self vakama: makuta, giving up so soon, teridax makuta:you can not hide from me vakama: i don't need to, i'm a toa. makuta then grabs the large boulder and smashed him self into the wall. makuta: if draco, was able to beat me alone, how could you? nokama:because he's not alone(with the others behind her) bloom: now for you to be trapped forever winx: convergence of light others:wand convergence of ice. dragon riders: dragfon convergence of ice toa: unity they then freeze makuta in ice. epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes